


Shut up, you peke

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Deliberate and Non-Deliberate Teasing, Except Plato knows cause he isn't an idiot that somethings goin on, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Secret Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: As the night began to creep up on Plato, he finds himself with Pouncival on his back with a sprained ankle, and a growing heat that just wont leave Pounce alone, and he'll be damned if he doesn't take this once in a lifetime moment, and run with it.





	Shut up, you peke

**Author's Note:**

> It gets nsfw, and since you've probs read the tags already, I dont know why im telling this again
> 
> \+ time skip  
/\ perspective swap

Never underestimate the determination of a young tom, and his need to release.

Plato learned that the hard way.

The sun peeked over the horizon, preparing to duck under and sleep behind the busy city, before the moon rose to take her duties in the night. The orange sky reflected onto Plato’s face, warming it as he lounged. After the sun sets, the Jellicles rise.

Well, most of them.

Even as he sat up and stretched in anticipation for the night, he spots Alonzo still in a deep sleep on a chair. A sad place to nap for him, since it was Pouncivals favorite chair, and his most used launch pad.

Pouncival didn’t even see Alonzo, and out of muscle memory, jumped up onto the chair, landing on the now very awake, and very upset cow cat.

“Ow!” Alonzo squeaked out. “You’re on my RIBS!” he shoved Pounce off.

“Sorry!” Pounce cried, as he rolled off of the chair, landing on his feet.

Alonzo curled up on himself, trying to catch the wind that got knocked out of him. Pounce only tried a little bit in hiding his laughter.

Pounce caught Plato’s eye has he turned around. “What are you two doing still sleeping?”

“Sleeping.” Plato deadpanned.

“Well, yeah, but why so late into the night?”

Plato looked over to the still setting sun and back at the tom curiously. Before he could respond, a stupid grin played across Pouncival’s face.

“I’m only joking, but still,” He jumped up onto to the tire Plato was sitting on. “You all act like old cats that need naps every two minutes. When it’s your guys’s turn to go to the heaviside layer, you’ll wish you didn’t waste your first life sleeping it away.”

“Speaking of the heaviside,” Plato nodded towards Alonzo, as he massaged his sore abs. “You almost sent Alonzo there yourself.”

Pounce’s ears perk up. “Maybe I'm the next Deuteronomy!”

“I swear on my tail, you definitely _aren’t_!” Alonzo called, as he jumped off the chair, slinking away.

Plato grinned at Pounce as his ears flatten. Pounce called back to Alonzo, “I said I was sorry!”

Alonzo only flicked his tail as he disappeared behind an oven.

Plato watched as Pouncival stretched his back. His eyes closed sweetly, and Plato imagined a wonderful little world where he actually sleeps, and isn’t up and at em 24/7. The illusion shatters as his eyes open once again, with only energy and mischief behind them.

“I’m bored. Wanna do something?” he looks up to Plato.

“Depends on what ‘something’ is.”

“Well, would you do it if ‘something’ meant tricking Tugger into fighting a pollicle dressed as Rumpus cat?”

“Would the pollicle, or Tugger, be dressed as Rumpus cat?”

“Either one really, I just want to see something interesting tonight.” He smiles.

Plato scoffs. “Maybe later.”

Pouncival’s smile dropped. “Why? It’s not like you have anything better to do!”

Plato rolled his eyes as Pounce lightly punches his arm and continues. “Unless Mr. Plato has himself a date with Bombalurina, then he definitely doesn’t have anything better to do.”

“Just because you have a crush on Bomba, doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” Plato quipped, watching Pounce’s cheeks turn pink.

“Who says I fancy Bomba?” He crosses his arms, avoiding eye contact.

Plato point to his thighs. “Little Pouncival just _shouts_ it whenever Bomba even _looks_ in his direction!”

Plato earns himself another, harder, punch to the arm, and a few more to his side. He can only laugh as Pouncival buries his face into his hands, mumbling something along the lines of “Shut up, you peke…”

“HEY! COME SEE WHAT I’VE FOUND!” Someone in the distance shouts.

Plato jumps to his feet, looking towards the direction the shouting came. Pouncival quickly jumps up as well, looking up at Plato, their height difference very prominent.

“That sounded like Bailey.” Pouncival said under his breath.

Plato quickly hopped off the tire, making his way towards the general direction where Tumblebrutus could be. He only made it a few feet before he heard a crash behind him, and Pouncival groaning softly. He turns back, seeing Pouncival sprawled out on the ground beneath the tire they had just sat on.

“Are you okay?” He makes his way back to his friend on the ground.

“My feet slipped,” He sat up, rubbing his left ankle. “I think I sprained a paw!” he cried.

Plato crosses his arms. “You’re joking. Stand up.”

Pouncival wobbles up uneasily, sways, and dramatically waves his arms about, and falls right back down with a pained hiss.

Plato kneeled down to his level, a new worry in his voice. “Did you actually sprain it?”

“Probably.” Pounce rubbed his ankle, which didn’t look any different to Plato.

Pouncival looked at him, pouting. “Can you carry me?”

Plato laughs. “I can carry you to Jelly’s, but-”

“I don’t need Jelly, I’m okay!” Pounce interrupts.

“If you’re okay, then you can stand up.”

“Come on, Plato! You wouldn’t leave a kit with a broken ankle to die as you go off and adventure, would you?” Pouncival whined.

“So now it’s gone up from sprained to broken, ay?”

“Same thing!” He crawled onto his knees uneasily. “Please Plato? Can’t you carry me just this once?”

Plato stood up. “You can suffer all you want, cause on old Deuteronomy, I’m not carrying you!”

+++++++++++++++++

“Ow! Watch your claws!” Plato snapped.

The hands that dug into his main loosened slightly, but the weight on his back did not. For such a short tom, Pouncival was quite heavy, but Plato managed fine, right until Pouncival’s grip tightened here and there, digging his claws deep. Plato couldn’t bat at his prying claws since he was holding Pouncival’s legs, and it didn’t help at all when his rough tongue licked Plato’s ear playfully at random.

Pouncival rubbed his chin on the top of his head. “Sorry, the bumps… agitate me.”

“Scared of falling off and spraining your other ankle?”

Instead of a ‘right back at ya’ quip like Plato was expecting, Pouncival only buried his face into his hair, mumbling an unintelligible ramble.

“What was that?” Plato craned his neck to look at him.

“The friction isn’t good for... ‘little Pounce’, you know?” He shifted his eyes, hiding his face in Plato’s shoulder. “Sorry. Just stay away from the bumps.”

Plato swallowed. “Well, you wouldn’t be getting ‘agitated’ if you had looked before you leapped.”

Not really looking where he was going as he scolded Pounce, he tripped over a doll hand that was poking out of the ground. Plato regained his balance quickly, and shuffled Pouncival back up to his original spot. Pouncival only groaned into his shoulder, tightening his legs around Plato’s waist. Plato was suddenly aware of ‘little pounce’, and how it rubbed his sacrum, and almost grinded on him. He peeked at Pouncival again, seeing his head shake as if trying to dig deeper into his shoulder. Plato smiled slyly to himself.

If the tom on his back thought he could get a free ride without some repercussion, then he thought wrong.

The care Plato had been putting in to not losing his balance in holes and hills, vanished. He started seeking out the small potholes to lose his footing in. The first time, his foot went at a controlled, but awkward angle, forcing him to swivel and slink, like a queen in heat, as he stepped out of the darn holes that just kept getting in his way.

Even after he almost sprained his own ankle slipping down a small junk hill, he kept going, for the cute little moans and groans that whined in his ear were just addicting. Pouncival had curled his legs even tighter around Plato, and the fierce claws that gripped Plato’s main didn’t even bother him anymore, as he casually rubbed Pouncival’s thighs.

After a few more ‘missteps’, Plato felt sudden increases and decreases in pressure from Pouncival’s hips.

_‘Oh my…’_ Plato thought to himself. _‘Pouncivals humping me like a virgin queen.’_

“Fuck,” Pouncival whispered so softly, Plato almost didn’t hear it, but the second one, he heard loud and clear.

“You doin’ okay back there, Pounce?” Plato said smugly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_‘This is humiliating.’_ Pouncival thought, as he grinded his hips into his friend as subtly as he could. He had hoped Plato hadn’t caught onto how he was using every sort of friction to benefit his ‘little pounce’, but the smugness in Plato’s quip only made Pouncival cringe as they stopped for a small break.

Pouncival jumped off of his back, hiding his erection and made sure to make a show of how much his ankle hurt. If only he hadn’t gotten lazy and faked an injury so Plato could carry him. This would have never happened, but it was also Plato’s fault for bringing up Bomba. Plato was wrong. Pouncival didn’t even need Bomba in the flesh to pop a hard one. If he hadn’t brought her up in _that manner_, Pounce would have been fine, but after the teasing, Pounce came up with a semi problem, and the friction and agitation from their journey only made his semi problem into a hard problem.

“This would have been done and over with already, if you hadn’t gone and sprained your ankle, you know?” Plato jabbed as he sat down to catch his breath and rest his back.

“We could have also been there faster, if you hadn’t stepped in every bloody pothole in the junkyard!” Pouncival retorted, glad that his friends back was turned.  
He stroked himself as softly as he could behind Plato’s back. He either needed to finish, or think about that nasty granny cat that always came around. Pouncival almost went with the latter, before reconsidering. He had been cruel enough to the old flea bag in the past, and using her as a means to get flaccid was just straight up evil.

Pouncival sat with his back against Plato’s, hoping he couldn’t hear, or godforbid _see_ what Pounce was doing.

“If we went through all this trouble and Tumblebrutus doesn’t even have anything interesting, then i’m gonna tear him a new one.” Plato leaned back onto Pouncival. “Right after I tear you one, yourself.”

In his clumsy haze as he pumped his cock, words came out of Pouncival’s mouth.

“So you’d tear me up?”

He immediately regretted even being born. What the fuck was he doing?

Plato sat silently, and after an agonizing few seconds filled with only the silent lust right behind him, and a siren blaring past the junkyard, Plato spoke.

“Yeah.” he turned slightly, making Pouncival quickly rearrange his hands away from his dick. “Wanna know how?”

Pouncival froze. _What the fuck was he doing???_

“N-no.” Pouncival squeaked as he cursed himself.

Plato laughed, and turned back away, just as Pouncival’s hand went back to his dick.

“Your loss…” Plato **purred**.

The vibrations that went up Plato’s spine, went straight to Pouncival’s dick, a spur of precum coming up with it.

_So close._

After the precum came, Pouncival couldn’t help but snuggle his back against Plato’s, hoping for a second purr to finish him off.

A small purr did come from Plato, but it wasn’t enough.

“Keep doing that…” Plato said softly.

“W-what?” Pouncival stopped his stroking, just as his heart stopped.

_Had he been caught?_

“That wiggle thing,” Plato softly purred, hooking Pouncival back into the moment. “That shit loosened up my back like a charm.”

Pouncival let out a soft sigh, his heart back to working, as good as it could in these conditions.

“O-okay,” Pouncival straightened up, leaning into Plato more, as he began stroking himself once again. “I’ll try.”

Pouncival mimicked what he did the first time, snuggling into Plato’s back, dragging both their spines together like clock gears.

Pouncival earned a purr from his friend, as he rubbed his own shoulders into the joints of Plato’s, he once again reached the high he craved. He threw his head back and nuzzled Plato’s neck as best he could. Due to the friction from Pouncival nuzzling, and the massage he had received, Plato let out a long and deep purr, which coincide with Pouncival’s orgasm.

Pouncival bit his cheek hard enough to draw blood, and still let out a groan of pleasure.

“You enjoyin’ this as much as me?” Plato asked, rubbing his back into Pouncival, letting him feel the massage as well.

“Y-yeah, totally.” Pouncival stuttered as he caught his breath.

Plato purred again as he stood. “Those little back rubs were just what I needed,” He looked back down to Pouncival quickly scooping dirt over his spilled seed, hiding it.

“If your shoulders were that good at massaging, I wonder what your hands can do…”

Pouncival blushed deeply, hiding his face in his hands. “Shut up, you peke…”

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first ever smut, so be gentle 😇 or not 😈  
If you want to see a dramatic reading of this work, https://www.twitch.tv/videos/478480476?filter=archives&sort=time   
time stamp: 0:5:33:40 😂👌


End file.
